


Metathesiophobia

by 4cky



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/F, F/M, follows the holiday star route, i wanted to write one-sided ryouta/hiyoko because i love pain, ryouta is a trans girl in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cky/pseuds/4cky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyoko is the most important person to Ryouta Kawara. That will never change.</p><p>That will never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metathesiophobia

Lately, when Hiyoko smiles at Ryouta, her stomach does flip-flops. Maybe it was because they didn’t seem to walk home together anymore, and that she was too busy with her part time jobs to find any time to hang out besides. _It’s loneliness _,__ she tells herself, when Hiyoko flashes her chipped teeth in her direction. Her stomach twists, but nothing seems incorrect about this line of thought. Perhaps after this year, they’ll be able to hang out together again.

______________________________________________________________ _

When Hiyoko tells her about a new friend she’d made as the library staff, she feels sick to her stomach.

“Are you alright, Ryouta?” she asks, leaning down to her friend’s face (she’s taller than her; she always has been and probably always would be), “are you having stomach problems again?”

“No, um, it’s fine,” she mumbles, realizing she was clutching her abdomen, “I’m fine! I’ll be alright. Tell me more about your new friend.”

Though her head tilts to the side, Hiyoko resumes talking about her friend, who is apparently very quiet and somewhat hard to notice, but a good person all the same. Ryouta’s stomach ties itself in knots as she listens, telling herself, _it’s a lack of involvement._

_________________________________________________________________ _ _ _

While investigating the Christmas thieves, Ryouta gets to spend more time with Hiyoko than she had in months. At the High Society store, they even got a chance to speak about things other than school and the investigation.

“You’re going to be wearing one of those Santa costumes, right?” she asked, chipped teeth flashing at her.

“Of course, that sort of thing is in really high demand around this time of year,” Ryouta responded gently.

“Maybe next year I could join you! Just like a real heroine,” she said, clenching her fist.

Her stomach does flip-flops again, wondering if the store she worked at would even have an appropriate size for a girl as big as Hiyoko, “I’ll recommend you.” _It’s nostalgia,_ she tells herself when her heart skips a beat thinking of the two of them together next year.

___________________________________________________________

The year is nearly over and Hiyoko hurries, packing her bag so that she could get to the library faster. It is only Mr. Nanaki’s announcement that keeps her from charging out the door.

“A test of courage! It gets my hunter-gatherer instincts boiling!” she announces, pounding her fist so hard on her own desk she may have inadvertently cracked it.

“Of course the brute would be thrilled by some backwater concept like that,” Sakuya rolled his eyes, though he didn’t seem as annoyed by the announcement as he did by a majority of things that occurred in school life.

“There’s going to be a total lunar eclipse, actually. Despite the previous questionable activity by the Astronomy Club, the school has decided to…” Mr. Nanaki was looking rather tired as he spoke and apparently dozed off mid-sentence.

“You’re going, right?” Hiyoko grinned gleefully at Ryouta, who started to wonder if perhaps something was wrong with the heating. It seemed awfully warm in the room, suddenly.

“Of course. It sounds like fun,” she said, returning a smile to her childhood friend.

“Oh, I’ll ask Nageki if he wants to go, too! It’ll be fun!”

Suddenly, she felt sick again, though she couldn’t say why, “Yeah, it will be.” Her smile faltered as she packed up her bag, “I need to get to my part time job. See you later, Hiyoko.”

 _It’s just nervousness,_ she reasoned, thinking about how she hadn’t seen Nageki and Hiyoko together. It was just worry that maybe it wouldn’t go as well as she’d hoped.

__________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _

“This is Nageki!” Hiyoko told the group as she approached them on the roof of the school. Ryouta recognized him from the library, she’d seen him there on occasion. He’d always seemed rather… dreary whenever she saw him, but he almost seemed content when Hiyoko introduced him.

“Hi Nageki. I didn’t know you ever left the library,” Ryouta said, wondering if perhaps he’d even remember her.

“It happens,” he said with a shrug. And that was that.

“Ah! I’m so excited! My hunter-gatherer instincts are boiling! I’m going to capture the moon and eat it!”

“…I’m pretty sure you can’t do that, Miss Tosaka. And if you could, there’d be a lot of problems,” Nageki said, looking disappointed in her.

“Hey, let a girl dream,” she said, shaking her fist at the moon. Oddly, even though they seemed happy with each other, Ryouta’s stomach twisted in a knot. It was odd, and she couldn’t come up with a reasonable explanation for it as she looked at them. Something about the smile that Hiyoko gave to Nageki didn’t make her stomach feel weird in the way it had over the past year. It just made her feel sick. Maybe even a little sad.

It was only when the moonlight started to grow dimmer that she realized the eclipse must have been starting. As she looked up at the dimming light of the moon, she realized, _I just don’t want things to change. That must be it._


End file.
